Avenger Time
by Electivecross02
Summary: A retelling of The Avengers with Adventure Tim characters. Finn as Capt. America, Jake as the Hulk, Princess Bubblegum as Iron Man, Flame Princess as Thor, Marceline as Black Widow, Ash as Hawkeye, and Ice King as Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in space, an evil conqueror was being given the power to lead an army of alien creatures known as the Chitauri. He was given a crown with red gems in it, allowing him to manipulate ice and snow.

On Earth, in a secret base, Nick Fury was holding an evacuation of SHIELD agents. The artifact they had, the Tesseract, was giving off strange power surges. He talked with his top scientist, Erik Selvig.

Erik: Fury. The Tesseract is misbehaving.

Nick: Is that supposed to be funny?

Erik: Not funny at all.

Nick: Where is Ash?

Erik: The Hawk? In his nest as usual.

A gray man with white hair was observing the whole situation.

Nick: Agent Ash. Come on down.

Ash floated down to the area.

Nick: Any idea why the Tesseract is going crazy?

Ash: No. If there's tampering it's not coming from our end.

Nick: What? Our end?

Ash: Well see. The cube is a door across the universe. The door opens both ways.

A beam shot from the Tesseract and opened a portal, which collapsed on itself. From where the portal opened, a blue man with a crown was wearing a crown with red gems on it.

Nick: Sir! Please. Take off the crown!

The man started shooting ice blasts at the soldiers around, flying around freezing them and blocking bullets with his ice attack. He dashed over to Ash and countered his attack.

Man: You have heart.

He pressed a finger on his heart, casting a spell into his body. His eyes changed to an icy blue as he put his weapon away.

Nick: You mind telling me who you think you are?

Man: You can call me Ice King.

Erik: Ice King. I remember you. Your Flame Princess's older brother.

Ice King: Yes. I'm here to free you all from a terrible injustice. Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that...

He pressed a finger to Erik's chest.

Ice King: Your eyes will be opened to a new world.

While Ice King continued to take over everyone, Fury grabbed the Tesseract and placed it in a suitcase.

Ice King: You are to me nothing more than an ant is to a boot.

Nick: Are you planning to step on us?

Ash: He's stalling. The Tesseract is going to cause an explosion that will destroy the entire base.

Erik: We've got about five minutes before it goes critical.

Ice King: Ash.

Ash shot a magic shot that hit Nick in the chest. He grabbed the Tesseract as they walked out. Fury picked himself up and began to run. Outside, Ice King was being pursued by the SHIELD trucks, which he destroyed with some well placed ice shots.

Fury was able to escape the base just as it went super nova, and collapsed into the floor.

Fury: Coulson! Agent Coulson! Ash has turned to the ice dudes side. As of right now we are at war.

Coulson: What do we do?

Fury: It's Avenger time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsewhere, in a warehouse, a pale white vampire was being interrogated tied to a chair. Her interrogators were Russian. Her phone started ringing and they held it up to her ear to answer it.

Girl: Hello?

Coulson: Marceline. It's Coulson. We need you to come back in.

Marceline: I'm in the middle of something right now.

Coulson: It's about Ash.

Marceline: Please hold.

She kicked the guy in front of her in the stomach, swung her chair around and smashed it to pieces on another guy and punched the last guy to knock him out. She freed herself from her ropes and grabbed her phone.

Marceline: Alright. What do you need?

Coulson: We need you to bring in the big guns.

Marceline: Couslon, you know Bonnie and I are off speaking terms.

Coulson: I got Bonnie. You get the big guy.

Marceline: You don't mean...

In a separate part of the region, an orange talking dog was living in a poor disoriented village. A little girl came to him.

Little girl: Are you a doctor? I need help. My father. He is sick. He needs help. Please.

Dog: Ok. Where is he?

The little girl took him to a small house. Nobody was inside and she ran out the other side, leaving Jake alone in the house.

Jake: You know. For a master assassin you're not that good at sneaking.

Marceline appeared behind him.

Marceline: Wasn't trying to sneak. SHIELD needs your help. The Tesseract is in the hands of a dangerous enemy.

She showed a picture of the cosmic cube.

Jake: Why do you need me?

Marceline: It gives off gamma radiation. Your strong point.

Jake: What if I say no?

Marceline: I have ways of persuasion.

Jake: What if the..."other guy" says no?

Marceline: We won't be using the other guy. I promise.

Jake: Stop lying to me!

He slammed the table and Marceline got an axe ready.

Jake: I'm ok. I just wanted to see how you'd react.

In another region, a pink girl wearing a pink and white mechanical suit was rewiring and completing machinery under her kingdom.

Girl: Peppermint Butler. Is everything in place?

Peppermint Butler: Yes, Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: Alright. Candy Kingdom is about to become a beacon of clean sufficient energy.

She flew out of the ground with rocket hands and feet and shot towards the tower in the center of the kingdom. She landed on a platform and started walking down he path way as her suit started getting pulled off of her and disassembled by mechanical claws and arms. A mechanical voice spoke to her.

Peppermint Butler: Philip Coulson requests a meeting with you.

Princess Bubblegum: Send him up.

Peppermint Butler: Yes ma'am.

Coulson came up the elevator with a group of secret agents.

Coulson: We have some trouble we need your help with.

Princess Bubblegum: What's the issue?

Coulson: A powerful artifact is under the possession of a mad man. The artifact is called the Tesseract. We need your technical expertise to track it.

Princess Bubblegum: When do we start?

Another part of the region, a young boy with enhanced physical strength and speed was training with a boxing bag. He had a white bear hat, blue shirt and shorts, and a green shield. Memories were sweeping past him.

_This thing's too far already. I have to take it down to the ice. _

_(Crashing into the ice)_

_Holy crap. This kid's still alive! _

He hit his boxing bag off of it's hook and busted it apart. He was visited by Nick Fury.

Nick: Hello, Finn.

Finn: It's been a while, Fury. What do you need me for?

Nick: When we picked you up in the ocean, we found something with you, and thought it was what we had been searching for. The Tesseract could be the key to clean sustainable energy. Then, a villain warped down and took it. We need your skills to get it.

Finn: Alright. You can count on my help.

He grabbed his stuff and got it together.

Nick: Anything you can tell us about the Tesseract?

Finn: You should've left it in the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake, Marceline, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Phil Coulson were on different transport ships to the SHIELD HQ. The transport flew onto an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean. When they stepped out, they introduced themselves. Marceline stepped out to give them a heads up.

Marceline: Might want to step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe out here.

Something started swerving underwater.

Finn: What is this? A submarine?

Jake: Really? They want me in a pressurized, air-tight, metal container?

The swerving revealed to be flying jets that lifted the aircraft carrier into the air.

Jake: Oh no. This is much worse.

They all ran inside as the Heli-carrier flew into the air, and pads underneath cloaked it it's under side, keeping it hidden. Inside...

Nick Fury: Hello everybody. Thank you for coming.

Jake: I just want you to know that there is no possible way you'll get any help from the "other guy".

Marceline: I told you, we're not using the "other guy". Anything you can help us with to find the Tesseract?

Worker: We're tracking a facial scan from every cellphone, computer, and camera in the country. Anything with a face, we can see. We're not having any luck finding this guy.

Jake: Yeah. Switch all scanners to gamma filters. Exclude all cellphones and internet devices that might give off the same kind of radiation.

Worker: On it.

Nick Fury: We have reason to believe he might be searching for a key element. If he wants to open the portal again, he's going to need, it to maintain and stop a collapse. We're checking all areas that hold this element.

Phil was having a conversation with Phil Coulson.

Coulson: I'm a huge fan of what you did in the 40s. I watched you while you slept.

Finn gave a weirded out look to Phil.

Coulson: I meant, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice crash.

Finn: Right.

Worker: We found him.

The facial scan showed a picture of Ice King in Germany. A special vault in Berlin that held the needed element.

In Berlin, Ice King had disguised himself to blend in with a party going on in the mansion near the vault. The guards outside were being knocked dead by strange magic attacks. Ash walked up to the door to the vault and pulled out a device. Inside, at the same time, Ice King walked over through the crowd, and grabbed one of the party goers, pinning him to the table. He pulled out a device, which had rotating blades. HE jammed it into the eye of the partygoer, which sent the data and a retinal copy to the device Ash was holding. This allowed him to bypass the retinal scanner and enter the vault obtaining all the material and to escape. Outside, Ice King surrounded the partygoers with ice based copies of himself.

Ice King: Kneel before me!

They didn't respond.

Ice King: I said...

He slammed an ice blast into the floor.

Ice King: KNEEL!

Everyone complied and kneeled to the ground before Ice King.

Ice King: You have been saved, great people of Earth. I am your one and only true king!

A man rose up in the audience.

Man: You aren't the only one. There will always be people like you.

Ice King: Pay close attention to this man. Let him be an example.

He charged an ice blast and fired it at the man, only to get it blocked by a green shield. Finn rose up behind it, holding it over his arm.

Finn: Not today, old man.

He attacked Ice King, and got his shield kicked out of his hands. He evaded Ice King's ice attacks, and countered with incredible ease.

Ice King: You're only human!

A transport ship flew in with a gatling gun armed and ready.

Marceline: Just give up already, Ice King.

The PA system on her ship was overridden to play a rock song.

Princess Bubblegum: Miss me?

She flew in in her suit and rocketed over to Ice King, preparing a mass of weapons to fire at him.

Princess Bubblegum: Feel like surrendering yet?

Ice King removed his crown and placed it on the floor.

Princess Bubblegum: Good man.


End file.
